The Morning After the Alternate Ending
by The Raven2
Summary: What happened after the alternate ending? Let's see...


A scream split the air, surprisingly high-pitched for such a large man. Zariel raised her head sleepily, blinking at the sight before her. Somehow, Jesimae had ended up with her back against Kadaj's chest, one of his arms looped around her waist. She blinked again and looked further. Cloud was sitting on his butt, panting as he stared at the couple.

Still confused, she shifted a little and smiled as Yazoo mumbled something and cuddled up closer to her. Glancing up, she saw Natalia brushing her teeth in the sink she'd conjured. She raised an eyebrow and Nat grinned (well, the best she could while brushing her teeth anyway). Finishing, Nat wiped her mouth with a towel and leaned against the table.

"Cloud ended up snuggled up next to Kadaj," she explained, tossing some pictures at Zari. Zari started to reach for them, but realized her right hand was firmly clasped by Yazoo and wrapped around him. Shrugging, she grabbed them with her left hand.

The first few pictures she remembered being taken. They were of Cloud lying on top of Kadaj with the silver-haired man's arms wrapped around Cloud's neck. As she flipped through them, they slowly changed until Kadaj and Jesi were in the position they were now. However, there was an addition. Cloud was lying right next to Kadaj on his stomach, with one arm looped over Kadaj's waist and his head buried in the silver hair. With a chuckle, she laid the pictures down and looked up at a groan. Yazoo had rolled over so he was lying on his back, his head still cushioned on her chest. With a small smile she brushed back his bangs.

"Headache?" she asked as he brought his hand to his forehead. He nodded and shifted a little, wincing.

"Turn off the light," he whispered.

Nat chuckled as she walked over to Vincent, who was groggily stirring. "It's just the daylight darling. Nothing we can do about it."

Yazoo groaned and then turned and buried his head in Zari's chest, closing his eyes. Vincent looked up at Natalia as she offered him a glass of water.

"Headache?" she asked.

He shook his head slowly. "Not real bad." Taking the glass of water, he tossed it back, then slumped again. "Although perhaps you might conjure something a little more comfortable to sleep on?"

Yazoo nodded in agreement, though his face was still hidden. Zariel rolled her eyes and gently tugged her other hand free. She nodded to Natalia and two large, comfy air mattresses were summoned. Vincent smiled and crawled to the mattress and collapsed on it, pulling a blanket over himself. Zari nudged Yazoo and he mumbled something and then crawled over to the other mattress, somehow pulling Zari along with him.

Laughing, she pulled free, but left him a kiss on the lips. He growled something to her and she shrugged. "I'll be back," was her simple reply. Less than satisfied, he quickly fell back asleep. Zariel pulled a blanket over him then stood and swiped her hand over the bar. It dissipated with a quiet hiss and she observed the other four men. Cloud was holding his head in his hands, mumbling something, while Natalia crouched beside him with an arm around his shoulders. Kadaj had pulled Jesi closer to him, burying his head in her hair. Reno was slowly sitting up, stretching and yawning. Loz was still passed out and Zari grinned. Walked towards the table, she waved her hand over it and it vanished more abruptly than the bar, dumping Loz to the ground. To her surprise, all he did was mumble something and curl up into a ball. Feeling guilty, she conjured a blanket and laid it over him gently.

Natalia was leaning against the bike now, with Cloud's head buried in her shoulder. Stepping over Reno, who grinned up at her though his eyes were still blurry, she headed their way. Kneeling in front of them, she tilted her head in inquiry. Nat grinned.

"Cloud's just worried he slept with Kadaj is all."

"Ah. Well then, don't worry Cloud."

He looked up at her words. "Nothing happened then?"

Nat grinned evilly. "Nah. You didn't sleep with him…unless, hey Zari does a blowjob count?"

Zari put a finger to her lips, thinking. "Well, technically it IS sex…." She continued thinking as Cloud hurriedly stood, horrified. Spotting the sink, he dashed over and started rinsing his mouth out the best he could.

Both women suppressed a chuckle as they stood. Zari squeaked as Reno suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She could feel him breathing he was pressed so close to her. Relaxing against him, she raised her hand and ran it through his bangs, straightening them.

"Something wrong?" she asked, a little concerned when he didn't say anything. He nodded, his head rubbing against his shoulder. She waited, just running her hand through his hair.

"What happened last night?" he asked finally.

Raising an eyebrow, she settled against him, placing her other hand on the one wrapped around her waist. "To you, nothing that I remember. You passed out shortly after Loz did. I moved you to the ground and laid your jacket under your head. Why? Worried?"

He sighed, the breath stirring her red hair as he kissed her neck. He tightened his grip on her briefly then released her. "Thanks," he said quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Um, anyway I could get some water?" She grinned and nodded, then kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I can manage that." She filled up a glass of water and handed it to him and then summoned a chair for him to sit in. "There you go."

He smiled gratefully and flopped down in the lazy boy chair, flipping up the footrest. Setting the glass on the convenient table that had popped up with it, he leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the slight headache he'd woken up with. With Loz, Reno, Yazoo and Vincent taken care of, she turned her attention to Kadaj and Jesi, while Nat took care of Cloud.

Kneeling beside Jesi, she gently shook her shoulder. Jesi cracked open her eyes, then yawned when she saw Zari. Grumbling, she flipped over and buried her head in Kadaj's chest. Kadaj, though, was woken by her movement. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Jesi sighed and sat up, noticing Kadaj's pained look. He slumped forward and that's when Jesi remembered exactly how he had passed out. Gently, she reached towards him and ran her fingers up the back of his skull. She found the bump and he let out a yelp, jumping away from her. Gingerly, he touched it and grimaced.

"How'd that get there?" he wondered. Jesi narrowed her eyes while Zari smiled, amused.

"What do you mean how'd that get there?" she asked.

"How much do you remember?" Zari added.

He closed his eyes as he thought, his hands clenched together. "I remember having about 4 shots. I was telling some stories…." he trailed off as he thought some more. "I vaguely remember curling up with you," he nodded his head to Jesi. "But that's it."

Zariel began snickering. "Let me grab the pictures," she said, walked over to where Yazoo was sleeping. Jesi settled behind Kadaj and reached up to part his hair. He jumped away and glared at her.

"Oh come on. If you let me see it I might be able to help." He reluctantly moved back and stifled a hiss as she traced the bump. She pressed on it gently and he groaned. Pain racked his head for a moment, then it decreased. Surprised, he twisted to look at her.

"I was able to get the swelling down, but you're still gonna have the massive headache."

He nodded slowly. "Thank you."

Jesi nodded. "Now where's Zariel?"

Nat walked up at that point, pictures in one hand and Cloud's hand in the other. Cloud glanced at Kadaj then quickly looked away, his face flushed. Kadaj watched him curiously and then looked at Nat. She just grinned and tossed him the pictures. As he flipped through them, with growing horror on his face, Jesi asked Nat about Zari.

"Oh Yazoo caught her and dragged her into bed with him. She'll probably be able to get away shortly." Jesi nodded and then grinned as she looked at Kadaj.

"Why was I on the table?" he asked slowly.

"You were hitting on Cloud," Nat answered cheerfully.

Kadaj glanced up at Cloud, who still refused to look at him. Then to Nat, who had a smug smile on her face and lastly Jesi, who had taken the pictures from him and was flipping through them herself. "Ah look," she exclaimed, handing one picture to Kadaj.

He took it from her and looked at it, then dropped the photo like it'd bitten him. Unable to resist, Cloud glanced down at it and then shuddered. This particular photo was taken before Jesi had gone to sleep and showed Cloud and Kadaj curled together, Kadaj's face snug up against Cloud's chest and their legs intertwined.

"Can I burn it?" Cloud asked.

Jesi snatched it up. "Hell no. These are my pictures thank you." Kadaj glared at her, but she just ignored him.

"Why exactly was I hitting on him?" he asked slowly.

"Ha! That's not the worst of it," Cloud muttered.

"Oh hush baby. It's not as bad as you think," Nat said, smacking him lightly.

Now Cloud turned to look at her sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

Natalia smirked and drew him away from the now arguing Kadaj and Jesimae. "Well, what would you be willing to do to find out?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes and turned so that they were facing each other. "Depends. What did you have in mind?"

The brunette walked her fingers up his chest with a smile. "Well, it involves a bed, some strawberries and some white chocolate. Up for it?"

A smile slowly grew on the blonde's face. "Maybe. Will you tell me what really happened when we're done?"

Nat smirked and dragged him away. "Certainly baby. Now let's go." With that, the two figures vanished for the time being.

Meanwhile, on the air mattress where Yazoo and Zariel lay, the redhead let out an exasperated sigh. She was tucked snugly against the long-haired man, with both legs firmly intertwined in his and his arm wrapped around her waist. He was almost asleep and just staring at her futile attempts to escape with half-lidded eyes. With a last sigh, she gave up and curled into him. Satisfied, he buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply of her scent.

"You know," she whispered. "This is a rather compromising position."

"And I care?" he answered softly.

"Well, since it is compromising," she began. "Why don't we just do something about it?"

That woke him up. Slowly, he sat up and stared at her. "What do you propose?" he asked, stroking his fingers through her hair.

With a smile, she made a sign with her hand and both her, him and the air mattress disappeared. At Zariel's disappearance, Jesi finally decided to do something about Kadaj.

"Look," she began. "It's not like you aren't interested in women too."

His brow furrowed and he stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were coming onto me last night too."

"Is that a fact?" He was suddenly very close to her face, and his breath swept across her cheek as he purred, "Why don't you reassure me?" The final woman smiled with satisfaction and made a similar sign to Zariel's and both Jesimae and Kadaj disappeared.

Vincent was left sleeping peacefully on the air mattress, with a silent assurance from Natalia that she would come for him later. Reno snored in the chair, with the same assurance from Zariel. And poor, forgotten Loz, slept peacefully with his blanket, clutching it to him and sucking his thumb.


End file.
